Many fireplaces are notorious for not drawing well, and leak smoke into the room. To combat a poorly drawing fireplace of a conventional design, one necessarily must locate the fire at the back of a deep, usually rectangular-shaped firebox, thereby limiting the heat throw, and making setting, lighting, tending and maintaining the fire within more difficult. Outdoor wood burning fire pits have no method of channeling smoke, so depending on wind conditions, those near such fire pits may be subjected to blowing smoke. Fixed outdoor wood burning fireplaces are also susceptible to wind direction and wind interference, as well as those problems mentioned above, including poor draw and deep fireboxes that are difficult to set, light, tend and maintain, and that do not throw heat well.
The present invention is directed toward addressing those shortcomings of the prior fireplace designs.